


rose cheeks

by sylvenon



Series: hanahaki [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Magic, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Crows, Insecure Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Spirit Animals, Witch Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/sylvenon
Summary: Hinata can make light and Ushijima is good at flirting.





	rose cheeks

It's not that witches were hated. They were just strongly disliked, by most. It's because they can do things. They can make things. They can hurt people. That's why people always went around them, why they never looked one in the eye, why they always smelled like fear around one. 

Hinata Shoyo was a witch. Not a very strong one, besides what his Other said. The young crow often changed, just to boost his ego, what little he had. They often caught him unawares, cawing in their magic language, before changing into the small human form they had created with their magic. 

* * *

"Shoyo." He looked over, cringing under his Other's gaze. The crow stared at him with cold eyes, not a hint of white in the darkness.

"Yes?"

"He's here." Shoyo straightened, before his Other disappeared in a swirl of gold smoke, landing on his shoulder in their crow form. He opened the door, separating him from the cafe his family ran. He was in line, waiting to speak to Shoyo's mother. He was a work of art, a masterpiece. Tall, broad, strong. Handsome, with eyes like the Earth and hair like the finest wood. To say the least and to support what his Other has said, he's somewhat plain looking, but Shoyo was captivated by him. Shoyo slipped back into the kitchen, trails of light forming in his hands, before retreating back under his skin, as his father approached.

"Why don't you go and take the cashier for a few minutes? Your mother needs to start a new batch of bread." An unspoken rule in the family, his father doesn't go near the ovens, as a potion maker, he has an affinity for experimenting. It's bad for business. Shoyo nodded and walked through the door, eyes trained on the floor.

"Ah! There you are. My son will take over for me for a bit." His mother had a smile that could rival the sun's. A celestial witch, she drew her powers from the sky beings, moon, sun and stars. She was most likely the strongest witch the world had to offer. Shoyo smiled and took orders, just has his mother taught him. Then he came. His Other had relocated to their perch in the rafters, but they were constantly sending Shoyo indecent images of him. They liked to tease.

"How may I help you?" Shoyo asked, angling his head up to look him in the eyes.

"Can I get a tall hot coffee. Just black, nothing else." He asked, staring down at Shoyo.

"Certainly. Anything else?"

"Your number." His Other screeched from their perch, a laugh. Shoyo was sure his face was the same color as the roses that grew outside the window, a violent red.

"That will be 3 dollars." He handed the cash over and Shoyo put it into the register. "Your order will be ready in a moment. May I have your name?"

"Wakatoshi." Shoyo nodded, before pausing.

"Like the volleyball player?"

"Exactly."

"Oh." His Other belt out another cry, even louder than the last, before cawing in their magic language. Shoyo moved away, writing down the name as he poured the coffee and his younger sister took the cashier. He wrote it carefully, with trembling hands, shot a look at Wakatoshi, before writing his number. He set it on the counter and escaped into the kitchen, holding his breath, because if he let go, then he wasn't sure if he'd black out or let out a scream. He wasn't very willing to find out which.

 


End file.
